A Moment Too Late
by SarahSchmabulous
Summary: He loved her. She loved him. It was just meant to be. And nothing could tear them apart. Not even death. B/B All the way:


They kept their love a secret from one another for three years. The reason being? They were never sure if the other would return the love. And in an instant, they admitted their true feelings to each other, in hopes that their love would pull them through.

But their confessions came a moment too late.

xXxXxXxXx

Temperance Brennan stood on the platform of the Medico-Legal Lab, examining over a skeleton that they had just received. She concluded the cause of death was natural, and that the victim had just died without reaching help in time.

"Dr. Brennan," A voice called. She turned around quickly to see her assistant, Zach, standing there with a file.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Agent Booth says that he needs you to come with him. A body has been found a few miles away in a ditch." Zach told her.

"Okay." She replied as she walked to her office. A few moments later she had gathered her things and proceeded to walk out of her office. As she did so, she ran right into somebody.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprised.

"Geez Bones, can't you see?"

"Sorry Booth. I wasn't looking up. So where is this body?" She asked him as her eyes met his.

"It's about twenty minutes from here. Let's go." He said as he turned around and started towards the exit. Brennan followed suit.

xXxXxX

Brennan and Booth climbed into the black SUV with ease and started towards the crime scene. About five minutes into the drive, Booth started a conversation.

"So, Bones."

"So what?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know. I was just trying to start a conversation." Booth said, turning a little red.

"Oh." She replied. A moment passed, and all of a sudden Bones began to laugh.

"Are you laughing?" Booth asked in confusion. This just made her laugh even harder. Before long, she was turning red and in a fit of snorts and laughter.

'She looks so gorgeous.' Booth thought to himself as he was watching her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Everything about her glowed. Her porcelain skin, her auburn sea of hair, and her brilliant blue eyes.

Bones turned back towards the front of the car to look at the road as she was laughing.

"SEELEY!" She screamed in horror. Booth whipped his head to the front and saw another SUV speeding at him as he ran the red light. He tried to swerve, but it didn't help. The SUV collided into them on Brennan's side, and their car went flying across the intersection into a telephone pole. At this impact, Booth watched in horror as his partner's seatbelt ripped and she went soaring through the windshield, only to land on the glass-littered pavement in front of them.

Booth, unharmed with the exception of a few cuts on his face, threw the seatbelt off of him and scrambled out of the car in a hurry. He had to get to her, he had to save her.

He ran around the car and felt his heart stop when he laid eyes on her. There she was, lying in the road, a small puddle of blood forming around her. Her porcelain skin was stained with wet blood, and her auburn sea of hair was matted to her head in a mix of blood and tears.

"BONES!" He screamed as he ran to her side. She was gasping for air, but that meant she was still alive. For now.

"Bones, come on, stay with me. It's going to be okay." He begged with her as he scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him, hoping to hold on to her life as well.

"B-Booth..." She coughed. He looked down at her, and it was then that he saw it.

A large piece of glass was protruding from her side, and her blood was pumping out from the sides of it. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest.

"Oh god. Temperance, come on. It's going to be fine. I just need you to hold on for a little bit longer. Just until the paramedics get here. Someone's called them." He said as he looked around. Several people standing on the sidewalk had out there cells, talking to 911 operators and explaining the accident to them.

"I'm dying." She whispered. She looked up at him, and Booth felt tears well up in his eyes as he locked eyes with her. Her eyes shone with terror, and tears began to fall out of them slowly.

"Don't say that. You have so much to live for." He pleaded as he heard sirens drawing closer. Time was running out, and he knew it.

"I love you." She gasped as more tears fell down her face. Those three words sent shivers down his spine.

In an instant, Booth leaned down and caught her lips in his. He wanted to let her know that he loved her as well.

"I love you too. So much, Temperance. I love you more than you could ever know. Please, please, just...just stay here. For me. For our future." He said as the tears started to slide down his face as well. She shook her head.

"I can't hang on. I just can't. I'm dying Seeley, and I'm sorry. I love you. I love you so much." She whispered slowly. She could feel herself slipping from her body, slowly.

"Oh my god...oh god..please..." Booth said as he began to openly sob. He took her in his grasp, and held her close to him, as close as he could manage. A gut feeling told him that this would be the last time he would ever hold her, ever feel her electrifying touch. The paramedics rushed over to him and began to take her away from him. He loosened his grasp and watched as they applied pressure to her wound. The bleeding lightened, and they applied more pressure.

Booth never let go of her hand the entire time. A few minutes passed, and it seemed like she was going to die.

"Seeley, I don't want to die." She gasped. Booth's eyes widened and he took in a deep breath.

"...Temp..." He said softly as he took in a ragged breath. She gave his hand a light squeeze, and then her hand slipped out of his as her eyes closed.

"NO! Temperance!" He screamed out. But no one listened to him. He watched in agony as the paramedics took her pulse, and then shook their heads in defeat. Seeley Booth's world seemed to go in slow motion as the paramedics recorded her time of death, and brought a black bag to place her body in.

He pushed past the paramedics and knelt down beside of Brennan.

"Bren..oh my god...how could I let this happen to you?" He asked. Booth took her lifeless body in his arms and began rocking back and forth with uncontrollable sobs.

"Bones...Bones...Sweetie, come back...come back to me...please..." He sobbed. But he knew deep down that she couldn't hear him. He continued to hold her, and he started stroking the back of her head as he dug his face into her hair. This was it. Once he handed her over to the paramedics, he wasn't going to get to hold her ever again. He had let his one true love die. It was all his fault. He hadn't paid attention to the red light. If he did, they would be at the crime scene, and he would be watching Brennan identify the victim in the ditch. But instead, he was sitting in the middle of an intersection, holding the dead body of his soulmate.

And their confessions came a moment too late.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Seeley Booth stood at a gravestone.

He had come here every day since her funeral three months ago. And, like every other day, he laid a bouquet of roses on her grave and let his tears fall freely. Since the accident, he hadn't spoken. Except to her. Everyday, he would travel out to her grave and tell her how much he missed her, and how sorry he was for letting this happen. That was the only time he would speak. He had quit his job and stayed at home for the past three months, not uttering a single word the whole time. That is, unless he was out here, lying beside of her grave and holding a one-sided conversation with her.

He knew that wherever she was, she could hear him. He knew that she was listening, and that she wanted to hold him as much as he wanted to hold her. But he knew he could never forget himself. It was his fault, after all. If only he would have paid attention to his driving. Everything would've been okay, and they would have been together.

Booth took a deep breath. He couldn't go on living like this. Everyday since her death, a little piece of him slowly slipped away. After three months, there was hardly anything left of his true self. He had written Parker a letter, telling him that he loved him dearly, and that one day he would see his Daddy again. Then Booth laid down on the ground, next to her grave. He took slow breaths, and then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Seeley Booth never woke up from his sleep.

Doctors say that he had a massive heart attack, but others know better than that. The whole team: Angela, Zach, Jack, and Cam, know that his heart couldn't take it anymore. He had died fom grief. Grief from losing his true love.

But all was calm now. Seeley no longer knew pain, or torture. He was free. Free to be with her. Forever. And forever, they would be together.

A/N: I do not own Bones. If I did, new episodes would have been coming on without the writers, and Booth and Brennan would have kissed a long time ago. And Booth would have random moments where he ripped his shirt off.


End file.
